Pythor's Childhood (Ninjago)
by ImagineHalfChild
Summary: Explore Pythor's Childhood! His Strange Interest in Electrocobrai, His Friendship with Skales, His Love-Hate Relationship With His Father and His Connection With His Mother, Adder (Adder is an OC of Mine) Enjoy!
1. Pythor's Family

Arcturus snarled and leaned against one of the trees, the sunset burning his deep green eyes. His wife's voice startled him.

"A bit distracted, aren't we, General?" she snickered, creeping up on him. Her sweet British accent made him shudder,

"Sorry, Adder, dear." He stuttered, not turning around. His wife, Adder, put his arm around him and they embraced. Arcturus loved Adder, and Adder loved Arcturus. He loved everything about his wife: her purple scales, her fluorescent pink eyes, her long neck… Oh, the list could go on! She looked a lot like their son, Pythor. Speaking of Pythor, the Anacondrai child was by the lake, studying the Electrocobrai swimming there. Adder realised that her husband was watching his son with disappointment.

"It's just a phase, you know." she said to him, "the Electrocobrai."

"It's not the Electrocobrai I'm worried about." He scowled, "It's him." Adder raised her eyebrows, surprised by what he had just said.

"Him? He's your only son, Arcturus!" She reasoned.

"I wish he wasn't," he muttered under his breath. Adder had to do a double take to see if he was serious. Which he was. She sighed and slid off. She sat down at the lake, the gentle buzz of the Electrocobrai soothed her. She saw her son in the corner of her eye and skidded over to him. He looked slightly upset. Before she could say anything, he said,

"I heard everything, mum." He plunged his fist into the water, scaring all the Electrocobrai away. She pulled him onto her lap,

"Why am I so different?" He asked,

"We're all different, Pythor," She reassured him,

"But, I am really different compared to the other Anacondrai kids."

"That's because I was different too." She giggled, "I was the only 'Anacondrai Kid' with a long neck. But, I liked being different… I guess you don't though." He sighed and buried himself in her chest.

"I love you." She told him, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm glad someone does." He whispered, "Never leave me, mum"

"Never, my child… Never…"


	2. Pythor's Friends

One late evening, two young serpentine were playing in the Forest. One of them, was a Hypnobrai. The other was a Fangpyre. The Hypnobrai child was called Skales, The Fangpyre child was called Fangtom. They were both having the time of their lives.

"Look at this, Fangtom," laughed Skales, doing a perfect somersault.

"Impressive, but can you do this?" asked Fangtom, beginning to parkour around the trees.

"Of course I can," he giggled in reply, parkouring with him. This lasted for about five minutes before Fangtom hit one of his heads on a tree.

"Are you okay, Fangtom?" panted The Hypnobrai, hands on his knees.

"Shush!" hissed his friend. Skales was confused. But then he heard it. The gentle buzz of an Electrocobrai. It was coming from a large bush.

"Want to check it out?" asked Fangtom, smiling slyly.

"Alright." he replied. He got down on all fours and slowly advanced towards the bush. Fangtom a few paces behind him. They crawled into the bush. They both saw a large lake, full of Electrocobrai. Skales was about to get out of the bush to have a closer look, but Fangtom held him back. He pointed at something. Skales looked where he was looking and gasped. It was an Anacondrai. He was lying near the lake, his tail resting in the grass and his head inches from the water. He looked quite young. Probably only a few years older than Skales and Fangtom. But, they both knew that Anacondrai were, by far, the most dangerous race of Serpentine. They were about to silently slip away when the Anacondrai, without looking up from the lake, said,

"It's rude to stare, you know."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Fangtom,

"Ha, like I'm not going to notice 3 pairs of eyes staring at me," he replied, "Come on out then."

Fangtom and Skales crawled out of the bush,

"A Fangpyre and a Hypnobrai." He said, still not looking up from the lake.

"You speak funny," said Skales, in the cutest way possible. The Anacondrai looked up from the lake,

"It's called a British accent." He growled, staring at him intently. He didn't say it angrily though, he looked partly pleased that someone had finally commented on his accent, albeit a slightly mean comment.

"Don't get me wrong, I think your 'accent' is awesome." Skales added, quickly. The Anacondrai smiled slightly.

"My name is Skales and that's Fangtom," he said, "what's your name?"

"Pythor," he replied, "Pythor P. Chumsworth."

"Skales, we need to go." Murmured Fangtom, tapping Skales on the Shoulder.

"There's no rush." Laughed Skales, pushing him away gently.

"No, Skales, we need to go now!" he said, in a panicky tone. He signalled towards another Anacondrai advancing towards them.

"Fangtom's right. Get out of here. Both of you!" Said Pythor shooing them away. Fangtom grabbed Skales' arm and dragged him into the bush. Once in the bush, he turned around and watched as the other Anacondrai advanced towards Pythor. He had bright green eyes and was wearing a special type of armour. Skales instantly recognised him as General Arcturus. Pythor tried to turn invisible to hide, but Arcturus had already seen him and had hit him on the head.

"You can't spend all day by this stupid lake, Pythor!" He growled, hands on his hips.

"It's not stupid," Pythor mumbled under his breath, Arcturus hit him on the head again.

"Don't you dare speak back to your father, boy!" he hissed, he pulled him up and dragged him away.

"Geez, his dad is mean." Said Fangtom, who was watching too.

"At least he has a dad." Sighed Skales, Fangtom looked at him with Sympathy.

"I'm going home." He said, walking away, "Bye, Skales," Skales waved him goodbye. He sighed and walked over to a tall tree. He hoisted himself up onto the thickest branch. Then, the Homeless Hypnobrai fell asleep.


	3. Pythor's First Slither Pit

**Warning: This Contains a few OCs of Mine. You can see what they look like on my YouTube Channel: HalfChild Productions.**

"Well, Pythor, I think you're ready." Said Arcturus, quietly adding a "finally" on the end.

"Ready for what, dad?" asked Pythor, in an I-couldn't-care-less tone.

"For your first slither pit." His father replied.

"Really?" asked Pythor, getting quite excited. He had always seen the older serpentine kids in the slither pit, it looked so much fun! But… "What's the catch? I've been missing training for a fortnight now. There's no way you're prepared to let me do something I might enjoy instead of punishing me."

"Well, it wasn't my idea. It was your mother's." said Arcturus, not looking his son in the eyes.

"That explains a lot." He scoffed, "I'll thank her later."

"And, the Gladiator you're up against is quite… young." Pythor knew what that meant. The odds were in his favour, there was no way he could lose, "Shall I escort you there?" his father asked.

"Sure." Although Pythor and Arcturus didn't get along most of the time, they were still related. Arcturus picked Pythor up and put him on his shoulder. Then they walked over to the nearest Slither pit arena. A dusty circle in the forest. An arena for beginners.

Pythor met the kid he was up against. A short paunchy Constrictai called Skalidor. He was a few years younger than Pythor. He had a venomari with him, who introduced himself as Acidicus. He was tall, skinny and… had an old copy of Blue Exorcist under his arm.

"Nice to meet ya, bro." said Skalidor, shaking his hand, "I take it this is your first slither pit."

"Yup." Replied Pythor.

"I've done a lot." Stated the Constrictai, "How many have I done, Acidicus? Acid? ACID!"

"Huh, what?" said Acidicus, closing Blue Exorcist, "Oh, you've done seven Slither Pits."

"See, seven!" he bragged, "Thank you, manager." Acidicus nodded and continued to read. A small group had gather to watch Pythor and Skalidor fight. Pythor's mother and father, four serpentine girls, Skales, Fangtom and a skittish lime green serpentine called Clancee. One of the girls was a pink Hypnobrai called Selma, she was very pretty. The other three had a reputation for being the only serpentine with hair. Well, it wasn't really hair, it was more like loose head scales. One of them was a tall fangpyre with long wavy red head scales, her name was Frannie. Another one was a Venomari with glasses, called Sasha. The last one was Skalidor's Twin Sister, Clutcha. Her black head scales were tied up in two afros like Mickey Mouse ears.

In Ninjago, it was tradition for a serpentine soldier to host the slither pit. The host was the son of a soldier instead: a fangpyre called Fang-Suei.

"OK, so you know the drill. There's no rules, Everything I say goes. Yada, Yada, Yada…" he stated, "Fight." Skalidor Immediately Pounced at Pythor. This caught him off guard, but he managed to slither out of the way. Pythor tried to punch Skalidor, but he grabbed his fist and crushed it. Pythor whimpered quietly. He wrapped his tail around Skalidor's feet and tried to pull him over. He was successful. But Skalidor had a firm hold of Pythor's tail, he pulled him to the floor too. After around five minutes of fighting, Pythor realised something. This WAS a punishment. His father made him think that there was no way he could lose, but this Constrictai seemed indestructible. He would inevitably lose. Meaning that his father would tell him he should've trained and that he would humiliate himself in front of his best friends and potential girlfriends. He couldn't let this happen.

"If you lose for me, I'll give you anything you want." Hissed Pythor into Skalidor's ear discretely as they fought. It was a while before Skalidor replied.

"Chocolate." Whispered Skalidor, putting Pythor into a Headlock.

"Lose for me then!" he hissed, quietly. The fight went on for a little while longer, until it was clear that Pythor had won.

"We have a winner!" exclaimed Fang-Suei, holding up Pythor's hand. Everyone cheered, but Arcturus looked very surprised.

"I told you that out boy could do it." Adder told him.

"You did. And now I believe it." He replied, starting to walk home with her, "See you later, son!"

"W-Well done, P-P-Pythor." Stuttered Clancee.

"You did good, bro." said Fangtom, high-fiving him.

"I knew you could do it." Said Skales.

"Call me." Giggled Clutcha,

"I can't believe you said that." Laughed Frannie, dragging her and Sasha away. Selma gave Pythor a naughty wink before running after them.

"Not exactly the first Slither pit you've lost." Acidicus said to Skalidor.

"Oh, I lost on purpose. He promised me chocolate." Skalidor explained to his manager.

"Did he, now." Acidicus was very protective of his Constrictai friend, he made sure he was treated fairly. Problem was, that he was scared easily, "Oi, Pythor!" Pythor turned to Acidicus, "I believe you promised my friend here some chocolate." Before Pythor could reply, Acidicus flinched as if he had been hit.

"Are you ok?" Pythor asked, then he watched the venomari dart behind a nearby rock.

"He gets threatened easily." Explained Skalidor.

"Fangtom, do you still have that chocolate bar I told you to look after for me or did you eat it?" asked Pythor.

"I was tempted." Mumbled Fangtom, throwing the bar at him.

"You earned it." Said Pythor with a smile, handing it to Skalidor. He excitedly ripped open the bar. Then paused.

"I want to share it with you guys." He stated.

"You sure?" asked Pythor

"I insist." So they all shared out the bar, one fragment each. One for Pythor, one for Skales, one for Fangtom, one for Acidicus, half of one for Clancee and one for Skalidor. Clancee was kind of disappointed that he only got half a piece, but at least they weren't yelling at him to go away. Clancee went home after a little while, then Skales and Fangtom. Acidicus left not too long after. That just left Pythor and Skalidor.

"Thanks for losing for me, I really appreciate it." Said Pythor.

"No prob, I've lost before. It's no big deal. I mean, me dad, the general, loves me no matter what." Replied Skalidor

"I wish my dad was the same."

"I guess more is expected of you because you're an Anacondrai."

"Uh huh. Well, got to slither home. Bye!"

"Bye, friend!" and they both went home.

 **The next chapter currently in progress is for a friend of mine. I'll try and get it done quickly for her. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	4. Pythor's Little Sister

Pythor woke up with his face pressed up against the wall, as usual. He was lucky in the sense that his family owned a house. Even though the house was nothing more than a bungalow that was falling apart. His father had found the house in the hills, it was abandoned… Pythor could see why. Most of the Serpentine either had small shed-like shacks or caves. The higher class serpents lived in abandoned houses or in Ouroboros.

"Shall we tell him?" he heard his mother, Adder, ask his father, Arcturus.

"We should let him figure out himself." Chuckled his father in reply. They were obviously talking about Pythor. Tell him what?

"He deserves to know." She said, giggling. Pythor quietly got out of his bed and stood in the shadows behind his door.

"Nah. Let him guess."

"Arcturus." Warned Adder, laughing. Pythor avoided his parents that morning, they were acting weird around him. He hurried around and made out that he was going to play with Fangtom and Skales. Fangtom would probably still be asleep and waking him meant certain death. Skales, however, wasn't as bad.

"Hey, Skales!" shouted Pythor, the Hypnobrai jumped down from his tree.

"Hi, Pythor. It's really early. What do you want?" he asked with a smile. He had obviously woken up on the right side of the tree. Unlike last week.

"My parents have been acting weird around me. My mum wants to tell me something, but my dad doesn't." said Pythor, "They've never acted like that before…"

"Maybe you're adopted." said Fangtom, approaching them.

"Fangtom! What a horrible thing to say!" replied Skales, making Fangtom smirk.

"Really?" said Pythor, with a mixture of emotions.

"But you look like your parents, so you can't be adopted." Skales told him.

"I don't know. He looks more like his mum than his dad to me." hissed Fangtom, cheekily.

"What are you implying?" asked Skales.

"You can't say that in front of Skales!" hissed Pythor with wide eyes.

"Say what?" asked Skales.

"Oh, yeah, Skales is too young to understand." teased Fangtom.

"We're the same age, Fangtom! What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about that time Acidicus lent us the wrong 'manga' comic. He accidentally gave us a very naughty one." laughed Fangtom

"The look on our parents face when they saw that!" laughed Pythor.

"… Let's go see what your parents want to tell you." said Skales, changing the subject.

"Yeah, alright then." they all went to Pythor's house.

"Hello, boys!" said Arcturus in an unusually happy mood.

"We have some news for you!" said Adder, "I'm going to have a baby!" Pythor's jaw dropped to the floor. Skales clapped.

"I knew it!" said Fangtom.

"No, you didn't." replied Skales.

"So, I'm going to be a brother?" asked Pythor.

"Obviously." sighed Arcturus, rolling his eyes.

"Awesome." said Pythor. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Pythor answered it.

"Hey, Pythor, What's up?" asked Acidicus, with Skalidor beside him.

"Just found out that my mum is having a baby."

"Well, congrats!" said Acidicus.

"Cool, bro!" said Skalidor.

"I've got some, ahem, 'fake' swords we can play with. Would you care to join?"

"Sure, love to! Skales! Fangtom!" the five serpentine slipped off to the lake.

"So, have you discussed names yet?" asked Acidicus.

"How about Jimmy?" asked Skalidor.

"Dude, really?" laughed Fangtom.

"They only just found out. So no." said Skales.

"I cannot wait to be a brother!" said Pythor. Adder and Arcturus watched with smiles.

"He's going to be a good brother." said Adder.

"Of course he is." Arcturus lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm proud of him really."

 **I hope you liked this. This chapter was for my friend, Leah. I think it could've gone better, but oh well. I'm probably going to start writing more chapters for this fanfic. But right now I'm writing a Gravity Falls fanfic called "Souls of the Cipher Wheel". You've probably heard of it if you've looked at my other fics. So, I'm taking requests for scenarios that could happen this fic. I'm also accepting OCs to use, since I've already used a few of mine. The next chapter coming up is about relationships. Warning, there may be some yaoi. No smut. No. None ever. Not in a Childhood fanfic, I'm not dirty. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Pythor's Friend's Party

**A/N: Set during Pythor's teenage years. Thought I'd skip forward a bit. I'll go back to little Pythor next chapter or so. Contains OCs. Also, there's a part about spin the bottle and mild use of alcohol. and Yaoi mentions.**

"Last chance to back out." Pythor said to Fangtom and Skales as they approached the dojo.

"Ha, no way, man!" replied Fangtom, hands on his hips.

"Ok, bye!" cried Skales, trying to run away. Fangtom grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, no you don't! You're coming to this party!" he smirked at Skales' annoyed face.

"I didn't know that Frannie's parents owned a dojo." said Pythor.

"They don't. Frannie rented it out. It's not even a real dojo. It's like a little meeting hall or something." said Fangtom, shaking his heads, "A lot of fun we'll have in there, I tell ya." Suddenly, the door flung open and there stood Frannie. Her dress was knee-length, tacky and cheap, but she had decorated it with little bits of embroidery and such. No one would call it an improvement. Her eyelids were covered in thick black eyeshadow and she had very tall high heels on.

"So you showed up." said Frannie, smirking.

"Good to see you, cousin." said Fangtom.

"Hi, Fran." said Pythor, Skales didn't say a word. Frannie put her hand under his chin and tilted his head upwards.

"Don't be put out, Skales." she said, in a mocking voice.

"I'm not put out." he pushed her away. She swayed in her heels, but managed to stay standing. She just laughed at Skales.

"Oh, boys." she giggled, "Don't just stand there, come in!" she strutted inside, precariously. Pythor rolled his eyes and followed her inside. Fangtom walked a few paces, then looked over his shoulder.

"Don't be a wet blanket, Skales." he grumbled. Skales pouted, then followed him inside.

"So, where is everyone?" asked Pythor, looking around the empty dojo, "Some party, Fran. Everyone's going to remember this."

"Zip it." said Frannie, tapping Pythor on his head gem, "It's too boring up here. No, the party's in the basement." she lead them over to a set of descending stairs. There was a muffled sound of music. Pythor, Skales and Fangtom all glanced at each other, then went down. At the bottom of the stairs was a door, Frannie made a big show of opening it and leading them inside. She'd obviously already had lots of alcohol. There was a wild party going on behind the door. Well, that was an overstatement. There was loud music and a buffet, but not much else. There was an array of cushions, bean bags and chairs for people to sit on. Only half were occupied. Slithraa was sitting cross-legged on a cushion. He stuck his nose up at Skales and Pythor, but nodded at Fangtom. Next to him was Frannie's best friend, Sasha, and her brother, Lasha. Fang-Suei was chatting with Chokun, who was eating a ham sandwich.

"Only nine? I thought you were popular, Frannie." said Pythor.

"Yeah, well, people were busy. I'm still expecting four or five people." she tried to sound convincing, but her voice faltered.

"Minus me." said Slithraa, standing up, "Why'd you invite these toolboxes, Fran? I'm leaving if they're staying."

"Don't be a jerk, Slith." said Frannie, scowling, "You ain't going nowhere."

"Watch me." said Slithraa, walking towards the door.

"Don't you dare, you…" but Slithraa had already left.

"Ugh, Jerk!" she yelled, banging her fist on the buffet table. "Just because he's the general's son, he thinks he can act superior to me! Me!" Pythor rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Frantabulous," he sighed, "He's probably sitting outside sulking, like all hypnobrai do." he glanced over at Skales.

"Don't be racist." he mumbled in reply, he turned to Frannie, "So, Fran, who are the five people you're expecting?"

"I don't know." sighed Frannie, "Acidicus and Skalidor weren't sure if they were coming, probably hanging out together in a bush. I know that Clancee's coming. Clutcha's supposed to be. And Lizaru." she shook her head, "It don't matter. This is just a taster party. In a few months, I'll probably have a better party! More people, More food, more rumours about what actually happened!" She cracked open another can of beer. Fangtom and Pythor looked at each other. Skalidor, Acidicus and Clutcha never turned up. But Lizaru and Clancee did.

"Are them two dating, then?" asked Lasha, referring to Acidicus and Skalidor.

"Nah… Well, they won't admit it." answered Pythor.

"God, you're all sitting around like such lemons!" growled Frannie.

"Let's play a game, then." said Pythor. He snatched away Fangtom's J2O and emptied the contents into the bin.

"Ah, what the heck, man?!" asked Fangtom.

"We're going to play a game of spin the bottle." said Pythor, smirking. Frannie jumped for joy.

"Oooh! I'll go get Slithraa!" she charged up the stairs, tripping halfway up, "Clancee, be a dear and come with me. I don't want to be attacked by a nasty human!" Everyone knew that Clancee literally couldn't fight to save his life, Frannie was just picking on him. He moodily trudged after her.

"Poor Clance." said Lasha, shaking his head.

"I thought you didn't like him." said his sister, Sasha.

"… I don't."

"Nasty human!" said Lizaru, imitating her tone, "Honestly!"

"She's just being careful. My dad says there is a high chance of war." said Pythor, putting the bottle on the floor, "and you best listen to General Arcturus." After a while of silence, Chokun spoke up.

"I bet they're kissing." he hissed.

"Most definitely." said Fangtom, "She gets frisky after so many beers." Frannie came back down into the basement, Slithraa had his arm around her and was smiling smugly. They stood talking in the corner for a few minutes, giving time for Clancee to spread gossip.

"They kissed?" asked Fang-Suei,

"Yes." said Clancee, sighing.

"Open-mouthed kiss?" asked Lizaru.

"Yes." said Clancee, wincing.

"They snogged?" asked Sasha.

"Yes." said Clancee, groaning.

"They did you know what?"

"Ew, No!" said Clancee, flushing red, "Stop asking me questions, ask them to her!" Clancee was only allowed to refer to Frannie as 'her'. He wasn't considered a friend to her. More like a servant.

"Are we going to play this game or not?" asked Frannie, "Circle, everyone, circle!" Everyone sat in a circle. Frannie, Slithraa, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Sasha, Lasha, Lizaru, Chokun, Clancee, Fang-Suei.

"Not fair!" said Lasha, "Only two girls and one's my sister! I'm not gay!"

"Either play or get out." said Frannie, jerking her thumb at the stairs. Lasha zipped his lips with a pout.

"I'll go first." said Frannie, spinning the bottle with a gentle flick of her wrist. Everyone watched it spin and spin and spin. It slowed to a halt. It was pointing at Clancee. Frannie groaned quietly to herself, then leaned over Fang-Suei and gave Clancee a long kiss on the lips. There was a lot of wolf-whistles and cheers. Chokun thumped Clancee on the back. Slithraa sat still as a statue and his hypnotic eyes glared at Clancee. Skales bit his lip. No one liked Clancee that much, but there's something about watching him get beaten up that really makes you want to pick him up and give him a big hug.

"We're walking home with Clancee." Skales whispered to Pythor.

"Why?" he replied, but then he noticed Slithraa's icy stares, "Fine by me." The party ended soon after that. After a few more bottle spins and other silly teenage party games (For example, duck, duck, goose. Or as the snakes like to call it: Viper, Viper, Devourer). Everyone was pretty much out of it, especially Frannie, who passed out as soon as she stood up. Chokun was the first to leave, nervously claiming that he had to go to the bathroom. Fang-Suei soon followed, using a similar excuse.

"They've been in the bathroom an awful long time." said Fangtom, sarcastically. Though he did look desperate to use it.

"I don't think we can use that excuse to get out of here." replied Pythor. Lasha dragged Sasha out of the dojo a few minutes later, Lizaru following them silently. Then there were five. Pythor glanced at the clock, nervously. His dad would blow a fuse if he came home any later than midnight. The time was half-past 11. Pythor got more and more worried as time dragged on. Fifteen minutes later, Slithraa dragged Frannie outside, to kiss… hopefully. Pythor, Fangtom, Skales and Clancee snuck out of the dojo. Fangtom started uncontrollably giggling when he saw Frannie and Slithraa embracing beside a tree. Skales made gagging noises.

"Shut UP, you two." hissed Pythor, "So, Clancee, where do you live?"

"Over there." said Clancee, pointing towards a sandy path. They all followed it, "You guys didn't have to escort me home, you know."

"We didn't want Slithraa kicking your butt," replied Pythor, "I hate him. He's so arrogant!"

"Stuck-up son of a general." hissed Skales. Fangtom said a much ruder version of Skales' statement, making everyone laugh. They eventually reached Clancee's house. A simple made up cave that actually looked pretty cosy. Clancee's mother, a rough looking hypnobrai, was smoking outside. When she saw Clancee, her face lit up and she gave him a big hug.

"How was the party, little man?" she asked.

"Good, ma."

"Thanks for walking him home, boys."

"No prob." said Pythor, "Come on, guys, my dad's going to kill me." They quickly hurried back down the path and towards their houses.

"He's adopted, right?" said Skales.

"Well, both his parents are hypnobrai and he's… he's… I have no idea what he is." answered Pythor.

"My dad won't kill me, but my mum will." said Fangtom, changing the subject.

"Fangjela?" said Skales, Fangtom's mum was a famous serpentine supermodel. She wasn't strict at all and very carefree.

"Your mum, Fangjela, will be mad if you come home late from a party?" said Pythor, surprised, "Isn't she usually the one who stays out late?"

"You don't understand." said Fangtom, "She thinks I'm teasing her by staying late at parties. She doesn't get to go to many parties nowadays. So when I stay late at a party, she's like: 'So you're trying to make me feel old by staying out all night? Make me jealous? You're grounded.' Ask my bro, Fangdam, he'll tell you for a fact that's true."

"Will she mind if I spend the night at your house?" asked Skales.

"Probably not."

"Can I?" asked Skales.

"Sure." replied Fangtom

"Can I?" asked Pythor.

"Sorry, Bro. No room." So, Pythor moodily slithered back home, far too aware that it was later than midnight. He braced for impact as he slowly opened the front door. Then sighed in relief when he realised that his dad was nowhere to be seen. He slithered into the living room.

"Where have you been, young man?" asked a gentle, soft yet sinister fatherly voice. Pythor looked around the room but no one was there. Suddenly, his dad materialised out of thin air.

"Hi, Dad." Pythor didn't know what else to say, he just stood there, dithering. His dad didn't seem that mad, maybe he'd let him off for staying up so late.

"Yeah, you're grounded." said Arcturus, slithering down the hallway. Pythor groaned in frustration, then went to his room. His little sister, Pytha (My friend, NinjaLeopard's OC) was leaning on the doorframe of her room's door, smirking.

"Dad's real mad at you." she said, looking pleased.

"Shut up." Pythor muttered, going in to his room and slamming the door. He pounced onto his bed and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from his window. He groaned, got up and went to see what it was. It was Frannie, as drunk as a skunk and banging on the window with a half-empty bottle of some alcoholic beverage. He wrestled the window open.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I want you." she sighed, fingering the window pane.

"You're drunk, go home." he commanded.

"Come on, we can have our own private party, here in your house. What do you—" he slammed the window down on her fingers, causing her to quietly yelp in pain. Then he opened the window again.

"Scram." he said, simply. She followed his orders this time. With a satisfied nod, Pythor collapsed onto his bed and was out of it.

 **A/N this was… long. Oh well. Request ideas for chapters, I'll take any OCs to use and will credit you. Stay tuned!**


End file.
